


Everyone Finds Out

by iKnightWriter



Series: The One Related to FRIENDS [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Apartment hunting, Awkward Flirting, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Everyone Finds Out, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Isaac can't keep a secret, Malia Tate is a Hale, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentioned Vernon Boyd, Minor Derek Hale/Erica Reyes, Oblivious Scott, Pack Feels, References to Canon, Scott and Stiles are siblings, Secret Relationship, Seducation, Sexual Humor, The Pack Being Idiots, The Pack Finds Out, The Pack Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are in a secret relationship. The pack soon find out and try to find a way to force them to admit it...Oh and Scott has no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Beacon Hills Pack were having their weekly lunch meeting at Stiles and Lydia’s apartment when something caught Lydia’s attention from the outside window.

“Oh hey, you guys, look!” Lydia called out getting attention from the others going over to get a better look, “That Naked Guy is putting stuff in boxes!”

“Looks like our buddy is moving.” Stiles commented as they all started peeking out through the window.

“Ironically, most of the boxes seem to be labeled clothes.” Erica noticed as the man started stacking some of the boxes.

“Ohh, I'm gonna miss that big squishy butt.” Malia commented as well.

“And we're done with the chicken fried rice.” Derek replied after his cousin’s remark. He made a gagging face and placed his food on the end table.

“You know,” Scott spoke as they all finally moved away from the window, “Maybe Allison and I should try to move into that apartment.”

“That would be an awesome idea,” Erica agreed, “You would be closer to the pack and everything else.”

“It would be so cool to live across from you guys!” Scott beamed mainly at Stiles.

“Dude, hell yes!” Stiles told him with a fist bump, “Then we could do that telephone thing!”

“You mean the one where you have a can, we have a can and it's connected by a string!”

“Or you can do the actual telephone thing.” Lydia told the two goofballs. But neither Scott or Stiles paid her any attention.

* * *

Scott, Erica, Malia, and Lydia were all checking out the apartment that was for some reason empty. Which was completely and totally fine by them. They’ve seen his naked butt from the distance and they wanted to keep it that way.

“Oh my God! I love this apartment!” Lydia gushed as she took a look around the place. “Isn't it perfect?! I can't believe we never realized how great it is!”

“Well that is because your eye immediately goes to the big naked man.” Malia commented.

“It's amazing!” Erica agreed, “You better hurry up and fill out an application or I'm gonna beat you to it.” She warned Scott.

“Haha,” Scott laughed at Erica’s statement, “You wouldn’t do that.”

However, Erica tested that theory by taking a couple of steps towards the door. Scott noticed that mischievous look in her eyes and ran out the door with Erica following him behind.

“Well, I never thought I'd say this but,” Lydia commented approvingly, “Scott’s got great taste in apartments and I'm gonna go use Naked Guy's bathroom.”

This left Malia alone in the living area of the apartment and she started going through some of things that had yet to be packed up. As she moved around the room and closer to the window that was literally across the way, she noticed two people in Stiles and Lydia’s apartment, “Oh, look! There's Stiles and Derek!” She yelled out happily, “Hey! Hey, Derek! Hey!” But it appeared that Derek doesn’t hear her as he and Stiles start taking off each other’s clothes, “Oh God, it can’t be unseen. Can’t be unseen!”

“What?!” Lydia asked, rushing to Malia wondering why exactly she was having some sort of meltdown.

“Derek and Stiles!!” Malia cried hysterically, “Derek and Stiles!!” This time Malia pointed out toward the window.

Lydia unfortunately looked in the direction of where Malia had been pointing at, “Oh my God!” Lydia claimed shielding her face and eyes.

“Derek and Stiles!!!” Malia continued to freak out as she forced the curtains closed, “I’m pretty that falls under the category of things a cousin should not see!!!”

“Malia it's okay!!” Lydia shouted at the werecoyote, trying to calm her down, “It's okay!!”

“No!” Malia barked, “They’re doing it!!!”

“I know,” Lydia told her, but Malia noticed just how unshocked the Banshee sounded, “I know.”

“You know?!?!”

“Yes, I know!” Lydia claimed, “But Scott doesn't know so you have to stop screaming!!”

“What's going on?” Erica asked as she appeared into the doorway barely out of breath, “I could hear Malia screaming as if she got shot by a bullet made of wolfsbane.”

“Stiles and Derek are doing it and Scott has no idea.” Malia spilled every easily.

“I knew it,” Erica smirked clearly proud of development, “It was only a matter of time.”

“Wait, how do you know?” Lydia questioned.

“I managed to get it out of Isaac,” Erica shared inspecting her nails, “Cracked so easily. You?”

“Stiles isn’t exactly subtitle when it comes to certain things.”

“Are you guys all right?” Scott asked, finally appearing at the doorway, “Erica said she heard you guys screaming.”

“Yeah!” Lydia perked, before Malia could spill the beans again, “We're just so excited that you want to get this apartment!”

“Actually, it looks really good.” Scott acknowledged as he started to move his way toward the window. Seeing where Scott was headed Erica started jumping up and down excitedly. This earned her some looks.

“Get in here!!!” She ordered her pack members as they all came rushing at her away from the window.

* * *

The girls were all now at the local bar where they always hung out, trying to help Malia process the information she had just learned.

“You mean whenever Stiles and Derek were like doing laundry or going grocery shopping…” Malia listed, “Oh! All that time Stiles spent on the phone with that cousin Miguel.”

“Uh-huh, doing it.” Lydia expressed in a knowing tone while drinking a tea, “Doing it.”

“And phone doing it.” Erica inputted, “Derek’s not as quiet as he likes to think he is.”

“Oh, I can't believe it!” Malia shared, “I mean I think it's great! For him.” She corrected herself, “But I wish I hadn't found out that way.”

In that moment, Isaac appeared through the front door, “Hey guys!”

“Isaac, come here!” Erica greeted him, waving him over, “Come here!”

“What?” Isaac questioned at the urgency, “What?”

“Lydia and Malia just found out about Stiles and Derek.” Erica shared with her pack mate.

“You mean how they're friends and nothing more?” Isaac told her, while not failing to give her a glare that clearly yelled "shut up".

“Nope, they know!” Erica shared, “We were at Naked Guy's apartment and we saw them doing it through the window."

Isaac made a gasping sound, “Actually, we saw them doing it up against the window.” Lydia corrected, “Which is gross cause I just washed those.”

“Okay, so now they know that you know,” Malia told him, “And they don't know that we know.”

“Yes, but it doesn't matter who knows what.” Isaac told them, “Now, enough of us know that we can just tell them that we know!” Isaac expressed with some relief. He had been covering for Derek and Stiles for about a month already and lets say that wasn't easy,  “Then all the lying and the secrets would finally be over!”

“Or, we could not tell them we know and have a little fun of our own.” Erica suggested in a tone.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Malia asked, sensing that Erica had something under her sleeve.

“Well you know every time that they say that like they're doing laundry,” Erica spoke, “We'll just give them a bunch of laundry to do.”

“I would enjoy that!” Lydia shared happily, “I hate going to the laundromat as it is.”

“No-no-no!” Isaac begged, before the girls could go into any farther, “No-no wait Malia,” Isaac tried considering how she was usually the level headed one in the group, “You know what would even be more fun? Telling them.”

“Ehhh, no,” Malia rejected him quickly, “I have suffered trauma of seeing my cousin being not so decent.” She moved and sat next to Erica and Lydia on the couch, “I wanna do Erica's thing.”

“I can't take any…”

“No!” Erica interrupted him, “You don't have to do anything!”

“Just don't tell them that we know!” Lydia informed the stressed out werewolf.

“I can't take any more secrets!” Isaac groaned pointing at Erica, “I've got your secrets.” He spilled then pointed to the other two, “I've got their secrets.” Then to himself, “I got secrets of my own you know!”

“You don't have any secrets!” Erica told him in an absurd tone.

“Oh yeah?” He challenged, “Well, you don't know about Hugsy, my bedtime penguin pal.” After his confession, Isaac’s face turned red with embarrassment.

But neither of the girls seemed to care, “So umm, how are we gonna mess with them?” Malia questioned the others.

“Ugh.” Isaac groaned.

“Well, Lydia could use her position as the roommate.” Erica stated.

“Okay.”

“And then.” Erica thought for a moment, “I would use the strongest tool at my disposal.”

“And that would be?” Malia questioned.

“My sexuality.” Erica stated simply.

Before they could go any farther into the scheming, “Hello children!” Derek’s voice entered as he walked into bar.

“Hey!” Everyone greeted.

“Okay, watch, learn,” Erica whispered to them and took a cookie from Malia’s hand, “And don't eat my cookie.” She placed it on the saucer.

Erica gets up from her spot and went over to the counter where Derek was ordering a drink, “Hey.” Derek told her.

“Hey!” Erica responded overly enthusiastic, “Ooh, wow that jacket looks great on you!”

“Really?” He questioned her, wondering why exactly was his beta being weird. That and it was the same leather jacket he had been wearing for years.

“Yeah the material feels so smooth,” Erica told him as she started to feel up his arm, “Hello Mr. Bicep! Have you been working out?”

“I always work out,” Derek reminded her just as Erica started to giggle uncontrollably, “We work out together...Are you okay?”

“Well, if you really wanna know, I'm-” Erica started to say, but stopped, “Oh! I can't tell you this.”

“Has someone threaten you?” Derek asked going to Alpha mode quickly, “You can tell me anything.”

“Oh no it’s no danger,” Erica assured him quickly, “It’s just you're the one person I can't tell this too. And the one person I want to the most.”

“What's going on?” Derek asked now worried.

“I think it's just that with Boyd being gone the year and all,” Erica explained, “I haven't been with anyone since and how sometimes when you're lonely you looking for something and you just don’t even see that until it's right there in front of you having a drink.” She stated just as Derek put his cup to his lips, but the last part caused him to stop, “Oh no, have I said to much?” Erica questioned with feign disbelief, “Well it's just something to think about.” She gave him a wink and walked away, “I know I will.”

Erica kicked it up a notch and made a show of bending over to get her coat and showing off her bum. She took a bite of her cookie and handed it to Malia and walked out.

* * *

Stiles and Derek were in Derek’s room in bed cuddling under the sheets, “You are so cute!” Stiles told him, “How did you get to be so cute?”

“Well, there are some people in the family that were-bunnies” Derek joked.

“I know that’s not a real thing,” Stiles said with a smile, “But for some reason that made you even cuter!!”

“That is a popular opinion today I must say.”

“What?”

“The weirdest thing happened at the bar,” Derek shared, “I think Erica was hitting on me.”

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asked looking him quizzically.

“I'm telling you I think Erica thinks I'm foxy.”

“That's not possible!” Stiles claimed, “If she did, she’d hit you in the face with a piece of your engine.”

“I apologized for that already.”

“Didn’t make it hurt any less,” Stiles countered, “Besides didn’t you like throw her to the ground that one time?” Stiles remembered, “Since then I’m sure she just always thought you were, you were charming in a, in a sexless kind of way.”

“Oh ow my ego.”

“I'm sorry,” Stiles apologized, “I think that you just misunderstood her. That or maybe you should send her to the ground again.”

“No, I didn't misunderstand, okay?” Derek countered, “Besides, I don’t actually like throwing the beta all over the place as much as you would like to believe that.”

“Sure you don't.” Stiles commented not hiding the doubt.

“She touched my bicep for crying out loud!”

“Oh no!” Stiles claimed, feigning distressed, “One of your betas actually touched you.”

This resulted in Stiles getting hit with one of the pillows.

* * *

At Stiles and Lydia’s apartment, everyone was gathered around. Everyone except for Isaac and Scott at least. Erica was still making eyes at Derek and Derek was trying really hard not to give her any kind of reaction.

“Hey Stiles, what are you doing now?” Malia called, reading a magazine, “Wanna come see a movie with us?”

“Uhh,” Stiles replied coming out the bedroom, “Actually, I was gonna do some laundry.”

“Oh.” Malia commented with feign disappointment, “I see.”

“Hey Derek, wanna do it with me?” Stiles asked.

“Sure,” Derek agreed all too easily, “I'll do it with ya.”

“Okay.” Stiles beamed happily, unaware that Erica and Malia were exchanging knowing looks. 

“Okay great, hold on a sec!” Lydia claimed as she ran to the opposite room of Stiles. She returned with a huge bag of laundry, “Oh, here you go!” She told them, leaving it in front of them, “You don't mind do ya? That would really help me out a lot!” She said not giving them a chance to respond, “Thanks!”

“I-I don't I think,” Stiles stated in shock at the size of the bag, “I have enough quarters.”

“I have quarters!” Malia chirped as she produced a bag of quarters out of nowhere.

“Hey!” Scott greeted, while entering the apartment.

“Hey Scott! Any word on the apartment yet?” Lydia asked.

“Well, I called over there and it turns out Naked Guy is subletting it himself,” Scott explained, “And he's already had like a hundred applicants.”

“Sorry to hear that.” Erica commented.

“No, I got the edge.” Scott informed them, “I know it's not exactly ethical but I sent him a little bribe to tip the scales in my direction.” He motioned for them to follow him to the window, “Check it out, you can probably see it from the window.”

“Oh, is it that pinball machine with the big bow on it?” Stiles wondered excitedly.

“No.”

“That new mountain bike?” Lydia guessed.

“No.”

“Well what did you send?” Derek asked.

“A basket of mini-muffins.”

“But there's a whole table of mini-muffin baskets.” Malia pointed out, “Which one did you send?”

“The small one.”

“Oh man, you and Stiles officially suck at bribing people.” Erica said with a laugh.

“You-you actually thought that basket was gonna get you the apartment?” Lydia questioned him, not hiding the judgement in her tone.

“Well yeah!” Scott reasoned, “Someone sent us a basket at work once and people went crazy over those little muffins.” He lamented happily, “It was the best day.”

“Your work makes me sad.” Derek commented as they now moved away from the window.

“I was so sure that was gonna work!” Scott practically pouted heading to the door, “There's twelve bucks I'll never see again!” With that being said he left.

“All right, we'd better go if we wanna catch that movie.” Malia told the others.

“Bye!” Stiles called after them, as Lydia and Malia head to the door.

“Bye Derek!” Erica said with a smile on her face as she walked up to him, “I miss you already.” She whispered to him. She pinched his butt for good measure and left.

“Okay, did you see that?!” Derek asked Stiles as soon as they were gone, “With the inappropriate and the pinching!!”

“Actually, I did!” Stiles said in shock.

“Okay, so now do you believe that she's attracted to me? Again!”

“Oh my God,” Stiles said while coming to a realization, “She knows about us!”

“Are you serious?” Derek questioned not hiding the offense in his voice.

“Erica knows and she's just trying to freak us out!” Stiles claimed, “That's the only explanation for it!”

“Wow, you know how to make someone feel special,” Derek said with a little hurt, “You know my pinchable butt and my bulging biceps,” Then it does suddenly make sense, “She knows!”

“I’m starting to think that this is all going to go to your head.” Stiles shared, giving him a squinted look.

* * *

Isaac had been napping on the couch in the shared apartment he had with Derek. He was cuddling with his stuffed animal, when both Derek and Stiles came storming into the apartment, “Isaac.” Stiles yelled.

Isaac woke-up with a start and threw the animal into his room as if it were never there, “Yeah.”

“Erica knows about us!”

“Well I didn't tell them!” Isaac shrieked in defense.

“Them?!” Derek questioned, “Who's them?”

“Uhhh, Erica and Isaac.” Isaac tried meekly.

“Isaac.” Stiles said in a tone.

“Malia and Lydia too.” Isaac caved, “I would've told you but they made me promise not to tell!”

“Oh man!” Derek groaned.

“I'm sorry! But hey, it's over now, right?” Isaac asked them, “Because you can tell them that you know they know and I can go back to knowing absolutely nothing!”

“Unless…” Stiles started making a thinking face.

“No! Not unless!” Isaac pleaded, “Look this must end now!”

“They think they are so slick messing with us!” Stiles told Derek ignoring the pleas, “But see they don't know that we know that they know! So…”

“The messers become the messies!” Derek finished with a smile matching Stiles.

* * *

“Noooo.” Scott wailed in agony at Stiles and Lydia’s apartment.

“Scott stop torturing yourself!” Lydia told him, “I’m sure Allison wouldn’t be upset about not getting the apartment.”

“Yeah, why don't you just find another apartment?” Malia questioned him.

“Look I've already looked at like a thousand apartments this month and none of them even compares to that one!” Scott moaned in defeat.

“Know what you should do?” Erica offered, “You should find out what his hobbies are and then use that to bond with him.” She explained, “Yeah! Like if I would strike up a conversation about say umm, sandwiches. Or uh, or my underwear.”

“I'm listening.” Isaac piped up with interest.

“Gross Isaac, you’re like my brother,” Erica told him, but turned her attention back to Scott, “See?”

“That is a great idea!” Scott perked up, “And I know Naked Guy because we've been watching him for like five years so that gives me back my edge!” He explained, “Oh, let's see now he had the trampoline.” Scott told them looking out the window.

“He broke that.” Erica realized, looking as well.

“Well, he had gravity boots.”

“Yeah, he broke those too.” Lydia informed him.

“So he likes to break stuff.” Malia offered with smile, “He and I already have a lot in common. Maybe-”

“Don’t even finish that thought,” Scott interrupted heading for the door, “Hey, didn't he used to have a cat?”

“I wouldn't bring that up,” Erica advised him, “It would probably just bum him out.”

“Yeah, poor cat,” Malia agreed, “Never saw that big butt coming.” She finished in a daydream voice.

“Aaannnddd I’m gone.” Scott told them, closing the door.

The phone to the apartment began to ring, “Hello!” Lydia answered and listened to the other end, “Oh yeah! Hey! Hold on a second she's right here!” She handed the phone to Erica, “It's Derek.”

“Hello you.” Erica answered in a flirty voice.

“I've been thinking about you all day.” Derek confessed to Erica, but in actuality, he was holding a piece of paper that Stiles had written.

“Eh?” Erica asked, pulling her ear away from the phone.

“Well you know that thing you said before, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued.” Derek reasoned, “I think that you're right. I mean after all these years of knowing each other, it would make sense.”

“Really?” Erica questioned wondering if she was hearing right.

“Yeah, listen,” Derek told her, “Isaac isn't gonna be here tonight so why don't you come over and I'll let you uh, feel my bicep.” Derek offered, “Or maybe more.” Derek hinted with a suggestive tone.

“I'll have to get back to you on that.” Erica said, trying not to reveal the freak, “Okay, bye!” She slammed the phone down, “Oh my God! He wants me to come over and feel his bicep and more!”

“Are you kidding?!” Malia asked her.

“Listen to my heart,” Erica freaked out, “I am not kidding!”

“No!” Lydia expressed, “I cannot believe he would do that to Sti-” She stopped suddenly and slowly turned and pointed a finger at Isaac, who was avoiding her eyes, “Isaac, do they know that we know?”

“No.” Isaac answered, still not looking at her.

“Isaac!” Lydia tried, dropping her voice on the “Banshee level.”

“They know you know.” Isaac caved.

“Ugh, I knew it!” Lydia expressed in an annoyed tone, “Oh I cannot believe those two!”

“God, they thought they can mess with us!” Erica expressed with a smirk, “They're trying to mess with us?! They don't know that we know they know we know!”

Isaac could see where this was going and already started shaking his head, “Isaac you can't say anything!” Malia reminded him.

“I couldn't even if I wanted to.” He told them in a defeated tone, even as they started planning their next move.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening Scott made an attempt at trying to get the desired apartment by actually going to go visit the Naked Guy. When he knocked on the door of the apartment he silently prayed that from once that the guy would actually be wearing clothes. And guess what Scott’s an idiot. And Naked Guy didn't seemed to be bothered.

“Hi, I'm Scott McCall, one of the people who applied for the apartment. And I-I realize that the competition is fierce but,” For some reason he decided to look down, “I'm sorry. I, I can't help but notice you're naked and,” Scott stupidly started clapping his hands together, “I applaud you. Man, I wish I was naked. I mean, this-this looks so great.” The Naked Guy looked at Scott questionably, “That is how God intended it.”

* * *

At Stiles and Lydia’s, Stiles and Derek were playing their revenge just as Erica and Lydia were planning theirs as well. Malia had finally decided to call it quits because she didn’t understand the concept anymore and Isaac was sitting on the comfort seat, glaring at just about everyone.

“Look at them,” Stiles noted to Derek in the kitchen as they watched Erica and Lydia, “They're panicked! I gotta say, I’ve never seen Lydia so worried, it’s a nice change.”

“You think they’re really going to back down?” Derek questioned watching the banshee and beta conspiring.

“Oh definitely.”

On the couch in the living room, Erica and Lydia had finished going over their plan, “If he wants a date? He's gonna get a date.” Erica told Lydia psyching herself as she stood up from the couch, “All right, I'm gonna go in.”

“All right.” Lydia rooted, “Be sexy.”

“I’m always sexy.”

Erica sauntered over to Derek with a mean pair of 'Come hither' eyes and shot glares at Stiles, who cowered away easily.

“So Derek,” Erica started, while playing a gentle hand on his bicep, “I-I'd love to come by tonight.”

Derek was initially worried, but somehow managed to get over it. Probably due to that fact that Stiles was making “Go for it” gestures, “Really?”

“Oh absolutely.” Erica purred, “Shall we say, around seven?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Erica chirped, “I'm really looking forward to you and me and definitely maybe more.”

As she walked away, Derek mouthed a scream to Stiles. Who motioned and mouthed, "It's okay, it's okay."

Isaac silently face-palmed himself at the scene and stifled a groan that was threatening to break through his mouth.

“Hey-hey, check it out!” Malia announced, breaking the tension between the pack. She had been looking out the window, “Check it out! Naked Guy has a naked friend!”

“Oh yeah!” Lydia realized with a gasp, “Oh my God! That is our friend!” Beside her Stiles turned away reeling from the scene.

“It's Naked Scott!” Stiles cried out in agony hiding in Derek’s shoulder, “They are things siblings should not see of each other.”

* * *

Lydia and Erica had just finished putting the finishing touches on Erica for her date with Derek, “Show time!” Lydia told her.

“Hey Isaac,” Erica called out to the brooding wolf that had placed himself on the couch, “Get me a bottle of wine and glasses?” Isaac gave her a look, “Love you!”

Isaac rolled his eyes at the sentiment, but does so any.

* * *

In Derek and Isaac’s apartment, Stiles was getting Derek ready for his part of the plan, “Hey, it'll be great!” Stiles prepped him, “You just make her think you wanna have sex with her! It'll totally freak her out!”

“Just how far am I gonna have to go with her?” Derek questioned with disbelief, “Just how many more crazy ideas do you have?”

“You don’t want to know the answer to that,” Stiles shared innocently, “Relax, she's gonna give in way before you do!”

“How do you know?!”

“Because you're on my team!” Stiles announced, “And my team always wins!”

“Oh so now this has turned into a game for you?”

“Just go get some!” Stiles demanded side-stepping the question. Stiles gave him a kiss and ran to hide in the bathroom.

* * *

Just outside the door, Erica was getting some last minute instructions from Lydia, “Now I'm going to be listening from out here.” Lydia told her as she handed her the wine.

“Okay.” Erica said uneasily. She was starting to have second thoughts about this entire thing. As Lydia goes back across the hall to her apartment, Erica knocked on the door and Derek appeared in the doorway.

“Erica.”

“Derek.”

“Come on in.”

“I was going to.” Erica responded as she made her way inside and Derek closed the door, “Umm, I brought some laced wine.” She offered, “Would you like some?”

“Sure.”

Erica used her fangs in pulling out the cork and poured the wine. She nervously handed Derek a cup.

“So, here we are.” Erica said in an uneasy tone.

“Nervous?” Derek asked, picking up on her uneasiness.

“Me? No.” Erica replied quickly, “You?”

“No, I want this to happen.”

“So do I.”

They clicked their glasses and took a sip. However, the sip turned into a gulp, which quickly progressed into their mutual draining of their glasses at once.

“I'm gonna put on some music.” Derek told her, walking over to the stereo.

“Maybe, maybe I'll dance for you.” Erica suggested as she started doing a rather suggestive and seductive dance. Derek immediately recognized it as the one when she and Isaac were dancing on Jackson at the secret Rave during the Kanima incident.

“You look good.” Derek struggled to say.

“Thanks!” Erica smiled, “When you say things like that it makes me wanna rip that dress shirt right off!”

“Well,” Derek answered, tilting his head toward his bedroom, “Why don't we move this into the bedroom?”

This caused Erica to do a double-take, “Really?”

“Oh, do you not want to?” Derek challenged in a teasing tone.

“No. No! It's just you know first,” Erica thought quickly, “I wanna take off all my clothes and have you rub lotion on me.” Yeah, Erica silently berated her at the lame statement.

“Well…that would be nice.” Derek struggled to say, “I'll go get the lotion.”

* * *

Stiles had been waiting with lotion in hand as soon as Derek opened the door, “Listen, this is totally getting out of hand!” Derek claimed, “She wants me to put lotion on her!”

“She's bluffing!” Stiles assured him.

“Look, she's not backing down!” Derek tried, “She did that dance she did with Isaac at the secret Rave.”

In the hall, Erica was having her own personal meltdown, “He's not backing down.” Erica told Lydia, “He went to get lotion.”

Isaac entered into the hall, “Are you guys not done yet?” He questioned in unamused tone, “I want to take a nap, I’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

“They’ll be done as soon as Derek cracks.” Lydia told him, “Hey, try surprising him with a kiss.”

“Yeah, the last time she tried that he threw her on the ground and-” Isaac stopped, “That may just actually work.”

* * *

Back in the bathroom, “You go back out there and you seduce her till she cracks!” Stiles ordered the Alpha.

“Okay, give me a second!” Derek responded, but took a look around the bathroom, “Did you clean up in here?”

“I know you were raised by wolves,” Stiles answered, “But that doesn’t excuse you for living like one.”

Derek ignored the shot and slowly exited the bathroom, only to get  pushed from behind by Stiles and noticed Erica closing the door.

“Oh, you're going?” Derek wondered, trying to hide the hope in his voice.

“Umm, not without you, lover.” Erica told him as she slowly walked over to him.

“Well, come here.” Derek beaconed now nervous, “I’m looking forward to the more that we’re going to be doing.”

“You should be.” Erica told him as she made a jump into his arms. But unlike that time years ago, when Erica flat out kissed Derek, she hesitated, “I'm gonna kiss you now.” She whispered to Derek staring him down.

“Not if I kiss you first.” Derek breathed, not breaking the eye contact.

Together, the Alpha and the beta werewolf leaned forward even more into each other’s personal spaces until their noses were touching, “Well, I guess there's nothing left for us to do, but kiss.” Derek told her with his breath hot against her lips.

“Here it comes.” Erica told him with a small head tilt, “Our first official kiss.”

They slowly and hesitantly moved their lips together and kissed each other gently. Unlike last time, Erica had her eyes wide opene in shock and Derek seemed to be wincing in pain. However, Derek ended up breaking the kiss by throwing Erica to the ground.

“You win! You win!” Derek declared hurriedly, “I can't do this with you!”

“Uh huh,” Erica said with a pleased smile on her face, “And why not?!”

“Because I'm in love with Stiles!!”

“Whoa,” Erica commented in shock, “You're what?!”

Stiles came out of the bathroom like a bolt, and Lydia and Isaac both entered with shocked faces.

“Love Stiles!” Derek declared, “That's right, I…LOVE…STILES!!!” He pointed over at Stiles, who wore a smile, “I love you.” Derek said in a calm tone, walking over to Stiles giving a hug, “I love you, Stiles.”

“I love you too Derek.” Stiles responded and the couple kissed each other as proof.

“I just—I thought you guys were doing it,” Erica confessed, “I didn't know you were in love!”

“Dude!” Isaac cheered.

“And hats off to Erica. Quite a competitor.” Derek praised, “Sorry for throwing you to the ground…again.”

“It was so worth it.”

“All right! So that's it!” Isaac declared happily, “It's over! Everybody knows!”

“Well actually, Scott doesn't.” Lydia reminded them.

“Yeah, and we'd appreciate it if no one told him yet.” Stiles shared.

Isaac ended storming out the apartment angrily muttering some colorful language.

* * *

Scott and Malia were looking around Scott’s newly acquired apartment, “I can’t believe you actually got this place.” Malia told him, walking around the space, “Allison is going to love it.”

“Yeah, I know she will.” Scott stated with a smile on his face standing by the window, “I can’t wait till-” Scott stopped abruptly when something outside the window caught his eye, “Oh my God.”

“What’s wrong?” Malia asked, coming from a room of the apartment.

“Stiles and Derek!” Scott yelled as he rushed out the apartment, "Stiles and Derek!!!"

“Welcome to the club.” Malia said in a nonchalant tone, following after him.

* * *

“Derek!!! Derek!!!” Scott roared through the halls. He attempted to open the door to the apartment, but was stopped by the chain; Derek and Stiles quickly stopped making out and try to get dressed. “Derek, I saw what you were doing through the window! Derek, I saw what you were doing!” Scott ranted as he banged onto the door, “Now get out here!”

“Wow! Listen, we had a good run.” Stiles told Derek, “What was it? Four? Five months? I mean, that's more than most people have in a lifetime!” Derek rambled, “So, good-bye, take care, bye-bye then!” With giving Derek one last kiss, Stiles processed to pushing him towards the balcony window.

“Oh God, don’t tell me you’re actually afraid of Scott.” Derek said in an amused tone, “Seriously after all that we’ve faced that’s what scares you the most.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Need I remind you that I can handle Scott.” Derek lamented, walking over to the door.

“Beating him to a bloody pulp isn’t going to count.”

Derek gave a small smile as he opened the door to an enraged Scott, “Hey Scott.” Derek greeted coolly.

“What's up bro?” Stiles questioned nervously.

“Hey, what's going on?!” Lydia asked as she Erica, Isaac, and Malia made it into the apartment.

“Well, I think Scott knows about me and Derek.” Stiles said sheepishly.

“Dude!” Isaac panicked, “He's right there!”

“I thought you were my best friend, this is my family!” Scott stated hysterically, “I cannot believe this!”

“Look, we're not just messing around!” Derek told the upset werewolf, “I love Stiles.” This caused Scott to look at him, “Okay, I'm in love with Stiles.”

“I'm sorry that you had to find out this way.” Stiles apologized, “I'm sorry, but I saw your naked body, alright.” Stiles stated, “But I love him too.”

There was a brief moment of silence as Scott watch Derek placed his arm over Stiles, “I can’t believe this!” He celebrated hugging them both. He turned to the rest of the pack, “You guys probably wanna get some hugs in too, huh? Big news!”

“It's okay, we've actually known for a while.” Malia spilled.

“What?! You guys knew?” Scott questioned angrily, the werewolves, the werecoyote, and the banshee backed up against the door, “You all knew and you didn't tell me?!!”

“Well, Scott, you tend to go overboard with emotions,” Lydia reminded him, “We didn't know how you were going to react.”

“You were worried about me?” Scott questioned them with heart eyes and happiness, “You didn't know how I was going to react?” In response, Scott released the couple and hugged his pack mates instead.

“It still amazes me that you can control your shift with your crazy mood swings.” Erica commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and [tumble](http://iKnightWriter.tumblr.com/) with me!


End file.
